OUAT Once Upon a Time : Winter is coming
by Hook972
Summary: Cette fiction, débutée en août, se déroule après les événements du final de la saison 3. A peine Emma et Killian étaient-ils rentrés de leur voyage dans le temps que deux nouvelles crises s'abattirent sur Storybrooke : le retour Marian, défunte femme de Robin; et la venue d'une étrange femme aux pouvoirs très spéciales, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1: For the first time in forever

**Chapitre 1 : **For the first in forever...

Tandis que la fête prenait fin au Granny's, et que les invités regagnaient un à un leur domicile, une nouvelle habitante venait de poser bagage dans la charmante ville de Storybrooke. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde, probablement âgée d'une trentaine d'années. D'une silhouette élancée, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu étincelant parsemée de milliers de cristaux tel le ciel par une nuit étoilée. La jeune femme était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée, empruntant le portail ouvert par Emma, voyageant ainsi incognito, emprisonnée dans une urne. La colère qui envahissait son être lui avait ainsi permis de se libérer de son fardeau. Elle sortit de sa prison sous la forme d'un liquide bleu luisant, lequel se métamorphosa en une somptueuse statue avant de recouvrer sa véritable forme. Bien décidée à jouir de la liberté qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme retira un de ses gants et, de sa main jaillit une gerbe de glace, laquelle retomba sur l'urne avant de la faire disparaître à jamais. Elle était enfin libérée, délivrée.

* * *

><p>Sortant de la grange d'une démarche chaloupée, la jeune femme marcha d'un pas déterminé en direction de la forêt. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, où diantre avait-elle pu atterrir ? Elle regardait le paysage qui lui faisait face, elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde, il lui était totalement inconnu. Le peur, de plus en plus forte, mélangée à la colère d'avoir été enfermée durant des années, la fit perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Le sol devenait glace à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme commençait à paniquer, elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Tout recommençait. Les images de la cérémonie de son investiture lui revinrent à l'esprit, cette journée où elle plongea son pays entier dans un hiver éternel, sa fuite dans la montagne... Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, puis tout devint plus claire pour elle : elle devait retrouver sa petite sœur, c'est elle qui lui avait permis de rompre l'hiver éternel la première fois, c'est elle qui l'avait aidé à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La jeune femme devait se lancer à sa recherche, mais comment pouvait-elle dans ce monde qui ne semblait pas être le sien ?<p>

* * *

><p>A la suite des retrouvailles entre Marian, l'inconnue ramenée du passé par Emma et Killian, avec sa famille, Régina avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Henry l'accompagnait. Il voulait passer du temps avec sa mère adoptive, rattraper le temps perdu durant cette année oubliée. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence. Régina essayait de faire bonne figure devant son fils. Elle ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant son enfant, elle se devait d'être forte pour lui. Ils rentrèrent comme à leur habitude, la routine reprenait son cours. La chambre d'Henry était là, elle l'attendait. Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si cette année n'avait eu lieu. Henry se préparait pour aller se coucher, il reprenait peu à peu ses marques. Il était heureux d'être de retour, de retour pour de bon. Il était, ici, chez lui, entouré de tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Régina frappa alors à la porte et lui dit : « Extinction des feux jeune homme. Allez hop, au lit. ». Le jeune garçon se glissa alors dans son lit. Sa mère pris un réel plaisir à border son fils, chose qu'elle n'avait pu faire depuis ce triste jour où elle dû le quitter. Le jeune adolescent la laissa faire. Alors que Régina était sur le point de sortir de la chambre, Henry lui lança « Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison, maman. ». Cette simple phrase redonna le cours d'un instant le sourire à Régina, cela lui réchauffait le cœur, elle avait de nouveau son petit garçon. Elle lui répondit alors, tout en s'approchant du lit, « Je suis heureuse également que tu sois de retour, mon petit prince. Je voudrais que ce moment dure … ». Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle était confuse, pourquoi avait-elle pensé à voix haute ? Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils. Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier avait noté dans le grain de sa voix une tristesse, une tristesse qu'elle essayait d'enfouir. Tout en lui prenant la main comme pour la rassurer, Henry lui dit « Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles étrange, ailleurs, depuis que nous sommes rentrés du Granny's ? ». Touchée par le geste de son fils, Régina esquissa un rictus, et incomba son état à la fatigue. Elle baisa le front de son fils et quitta la chambre. Au moment où la porte fut fermée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Son cœur était profondément meurtri, elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir enfin à l'amour. Elle hurlait de douleur en silence. Elle resta là, contre la porte de la chambre de son fils durant quelques minutes puis, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin était lui aussi rentré. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Marian, d'avoir retrouvé la mère de son fils. Ils étaient enfin une famille, ils pouvaient tous les trois aspirer à la vie qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir. Cependant, Robin ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il ressentait une chose étrange. Il savait qu'il devait déborder de bonheur à ce moment, sa femme qu'il pensait morte depuis des années était revenue à lui. Il regardait Marian et son fils. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, lui chantait des chansons, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il avait tout, mais il ressentait un vide au plus profond de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Puis, lorsque son regard se posa sur la peluche de Roland, il comprit. Il y avait cette autre femme. Il en était tombé follement amoureux, elle était la première depuis la disparition de sa femme. Il réalisait à ce moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le retour de Marian, il ne l'avait même pas vu s'éclipser. Il devait lui parler. Robin était face à un dilemme, il savait qu'il allait devoir choisir entre ces deux femmes, entre la mère de son fils et la femme qui avait réussi à illuminer de nouveau son cœur. Le voleur ne voulait faire souffrir aucune des deux, mais il devait prendre une décision. Marian, qui avait endormi Roland, vint s'asseoir près de son mari. Elle était à ce moment la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Elle ne pensait pas revoir sa famille un jour. Enfermée dans ce cachot, elle avait perdu cet espoir, puis il y a eu cette femme, elle lui semblait perdue, elle avait essayé de lui redonner espoir, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Marian se l'a remercierait jamais assez. Grâce à elle, elle allait finir le reste de ses jours aux côtés de son mari, elle allait voir son fils grandir, tomber amoureux. Elle prit alors les mains de son mari. La chaleur de ses grandes mains rudes la réchauffa. La jeune femme regardait son mari dans les yeux, elle sentait qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Elle ne distinguait plus cette lueur qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'a regardait, quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Robin, elle le caressa et s'approcha de plus en plus de lui, et l'embrassa. L'homme répondit à son baiser. Marian l'interrompit pour prononcer ces quelques mots « Je t'aime Robin ». Ces paroles auraient dû le rendre heureux, mais elles eurent l'effet contraire, il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait prononcer ces mots. Après quelques instants, il finit cependant par lui répondre sans vraiment y mettre beaucoup de conviction « Moi aussi ». Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Robin, Marian finit alors par s'endormir. Le voleur, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Emma avait décidé de s'isoler un peu, Killian, lui, était resté au Granny's. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, ne serait-ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes, pour reprendre ses esprits. Les Charmings étaient là, ils s'occupaient du petit Neal, et n'avaient donc pas vraiment assisté à la scène de retrouvailles. Cependant, David sentait qu'une chose n'allait pas chez sa fille. Il décida alors d'aller voir Killian, il devait savoir ce qui mettait sa fille dans cet état d'affliction.<p>

« - Hé, Killian, que se passe-t-il avec Emma ? Pourquoi est-elle partie si précipitamment, sans même nous dire au revoir à sa mère et moi ? dit-il d'un ton interrogateur. «Mmm, la femme que nous avons ramené du passé, et bien il s'avère qu'elle est….elle est….la femme de Robin, répondit le pirate en balbutiant. ». Tout devenait plus clair pour David, il comprenait, sa fille devait s'en vouloir. Il regarda alors autour de lui à la recherche de Régina, elle était partie, sans doute avec Henry. Le shérif se tourna alors vers Killian et lui demanda pourquoi il avait laissé Emma partir seule. A cela, le beau brun répondit : « Elle avait besoin de quelques instants seule, tu sais pour réfléchir, je ne voulais pas…. » Le pirate ne pût finir sa phrase que David l'interrompit : « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, je pense que tu as bien fait ». Killian esquissa à cet instant un sourire. Lui et le père d'Emma étaient de plus en plus proches, un climat de confiance s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Le regard de David fut soudain détourné par l'appel de sa femme. Mary-Margaret semblait fatiguée par cette journée, il était l'heure pour eux de rentrer, de coucher leur nouveau-né et d'essayer de se reposer. Le jeune papa décida alors de mettre fin à la conversation et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Killian en guise d'au revoir. Ce dernier resta quelques minutes encore, assis au comptoir du Granny's avant de sortir rejoindre Emma.

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde s'était recueillie sur un banc près de l'étang. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre pour réfléchir. Elle regardait ainsi le paysage, les canards flottaient sur l'eau au son des criquets, une légère brise caressa son visage. Cet environnement l'apaisait. Le visage de Régina abattue ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête, elle s'en voulait tellement. Les mots prononcés par la femme brune faisaient écho dans son esprit « Tu es juste comme ta mère ». C'était vrai, Régina avait raison, elle n'avait pas réfléchie aux conséquences de son acte. Elle voulait seulement sauver la vie de cette pauvre femme. La culpabilité la transperça elle avait mal pour elle. Régina était si épanouie depuis le début de sa relation avec Robin, elle souriait comme elle n'avait jamais souri auparavant…et elle venait de tout détruire. Emma retenait les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Soudain, elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle connaissait cette démarche empreinte de désinvolture, ce tempo qui rythmait cette allure. C'était Killian. L'homme qu'elle avait tant essayé de fuir, l'homme qu'elle s'interdisait d'aimer. Pourtant, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, des heures durant, étaient les seules choses qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Elle s'empêchait de tomber dans les bras du pirate. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient si intenses, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Toutes ses relations amoureuses lui avaient apporté peines et souffrances, pourquoi celle-ci aurait-elle été différente ? Mais maintenant, elle savait que cet homme, dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse, ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il était différent des autres hommes. Il avait échangé son bien le plus précieux pour la sauver, pour la sauver elle. Emma avait le sentiment d'être la personne la plus importante lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Lorsque Killian s'assit, la jeune blonde tourna son regard vers le bleu des yeux du pirate et lui jeta une œillade. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer une seule parole pour la réconforter, sa présence seule lui suffisait. La culpabilité qui l'habitait n'était pas partie, mais elle se faisait plus discrète. L'homme lui sourit à son tour avant de lui souffler : « Tout ira bien Swan, tout ira bien ». Ces mots la rassurèrent, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, comment pouvait-il être si optimiste, si confiant en l'avenir. Tout en le regardant tendrement elle finit par lui répondre « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr Killian. Tu as bien vu son regard, ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai détruit ses chances avec Robin en ramenant Marian. J'ai tout détruit. ». La tristesse d'Emma était profonde et sincère, et le beau pirate le percevait, il le ressentait. Lorsqu'elle était mélancolique, il l'était aussi, leur âme était en symbiose. Il ne supportait de la voir ainsi, il devait la rassurer, lui voler ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire. « Emma, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, depuis que je vis ici, dans cette ville, avec ses habitants, j'ai appris une chose : lorsque deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, rien ni personne ne peut les séparer. Si Régina et Robin sont des âmes sœurs, ils finiront par se retrouver » affirma le pirate avec la plus grande honnêteté. Emma resta sans voix. Cet homme l'étonnait chaque jour. Il semblait croire à ce véritable amour, cette chose si puissante qui unissait ses parents. Emma ne parvenait pas admettre qu'un tel lien puisse unir deux personnes. Elle regardait Killian dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il était honnête à ce moment, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui poser cette question « Tu le penses vraiment ? ». Killian redressa alors sa tête, et tout en s'approchant de la jeune blonde il lui murmura à l'oreille « Après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, comment peux-tu en douter ? ». Il marquait un point, il avait raison. Emma se remémora alors ce jour où ses yeux posèrent leurs regards sur ceux du pirate, ils en avaient parcouru du chemin. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais leur histoire ressemblait à celle de ses parents. Ils avaient partagés ensemble de bons moments comme des mauvais. Cet instant, où cet homme se tenait en face d'elle à la soutenir faisait parti de ces bons moments. Killian ajouta alors « Même notre voyage dans le temps n'a pas pu empêcher la rencontre de tes parents, ils étaient destinés, et ils se sont trouvés. ». Emma fut surprise, Killian ne parlait pas de leur histoire à eux, mais de celle de ses parents ! Un sourire illumina alors son visage le cours d'un instant, elle avait cette chose, ce véritable amour. Killian vit cette lueur dans ses yeux, ce sourire qu'il appréciait voir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire que durant cette journée. Son sourire était magique. Cependant, Emma était de nature pessimiste. Elle se souvenait de ce moment dans la forêt enchantée, lorsque Killian lui exposa le problème de la jeune inconnue. D'un ton sérieux, elle déclara au pirate « Et si son fils devenait un meurtrier ? ». Ils se regardèrent alors tous deux dans les yeux, et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cet instant. Ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer Roland, ce petit bout 'choux en assassin. Le temps se rafraîchissait, Killian avait remarqué qu'Emma commençait à avoir froid. Il lui proposa alors de la raccompagner à son hôtel, elle avait besoin de se reposer après cette journée. Elle lui lança un sourire approbateur, et serrant la main du pirate, ils se levèrent et disparurent dans la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Monsieur Gold et Belle s'étaient mariés en secret dans la forêt. Seuls Maurice, le père de la mariée, et Archie étaient au courant. La cérémonie, bien que modeste, était pleine en émotion. Face au bonheur qui s'offrait à eux, les deux jeunes mariés ne pouvaient que pleurer de joie. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient de subir, entre l'enfermement de Zelena et la mort de Neal, ils pouvaient à présent souffler et aspirer à la vie dont Belle rêvait. Maurice avait préparé une belle limousine blanche ornée de dizaine de fleurs pour l'occasion. Les deux amoureux prirent alors la voiture, et regagnèrent leur domicile. Ils n'avaient pu organiser une lune de miel en si peu de temps. Une nuit pleine d'amour s'offrait à eux. Le marié passa le seuil de la porte en portant sa femme elle était désormais Madame Gold. Rien ni personne ne pouvait leur enlever ce moment de bonheur. Cependant, Gold devait vivre avec la culpabilité de son mensonge. Il a menti à la femme qu'il aime pendant la cérémonie même du mariage. Comment comptait-il construire une base solide à partir d'une duperie ?<p>

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret, David et le petit Neal étaient rentrés chez eux. La journée avait été riche en émotion pour eux aussi. Leur fille avait décidé de rester à Storybrooke, elle admettait faire partie de cette famille. Mary-Margaret était heureuse, lorsqu'Emma l'a pris dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle l'appela « maman », elle était la mère la plus comblée. Tout lui souriait, sa famille entière était enfin réunie. David, lui, était préoccupé. Il ne savait pas si sa fille allait mieux. Killian l'avait rejoint, et bien que sa relation avec le pirate ait mal débutée, il savait qu'il aimait sincèrement sa fille et qu'Emma en était amoureuse. Mary-Margaret nota que David était préoccupé, elle lui demanda alors « David, tu vas bien ? ». David ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à sa femme, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Le jeune papa franchit tout de même le pas, elle allait finir par être au courant, « La femme qu'Emma et Killian ont ramené du passé, c'est la femme de Robin Emma est bouleversée, tu sais elle s'en veut pour Régina ». Cette annonce affola la jeune maman, elle voulait réconforter sa fille, elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ira bien. David continua alors « Killian est allé la rejoindre, il va arranger les choses tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas, ait confiance en eux ». Mary-Margaret ne connaissait pas Killian aussi bien que David, elle ne voulait pas de ce pirate pour sa fille, elle méritait mieux. « Il était censé arranger les choses ce matin, et regarde un voyage dans le temps et un cadeau surprise pour Régina… » répondit-elle d'un ton agacé. David perçu une once de jalousie dans la réponse de sa femme, elle voulait être celle dont Emma avait besoin, celle qui la rassurerait. David s'approcha d'elle et déclara d'un ton moqueur et enjoué « Tu sais, Killian ne va pas voler notre fille….il est bon pour elle, elle est heureuse avec lui. Et pour honnête, il me fait un peu penser à moi ». Mary-Margaret fut vexée, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle voulait le bonheur de sa fille, et ce pirate ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'elle mérite. Au moment où le jeune couple s'apprêtait à se coucher, le petit Neal se mit à pleurer. Une nuit blanche s'annonçait pour les jeunes parents.<p>

* * *

><p>La nouvelle habitante était toujours dans la forêt. Elle ne savait quoi faire. A dire vrai, sa mémoire était brouillée. Elle n'avait en tête que quelques pièces de puzzle par-ci par-là. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait atterri dans cette urne. Qui l'avait enfermée ? Elle ne pouvait y répondre non plus. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était Arendelle sous la neige. Elle avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle, son royaume était de nouveau prisonnier de l'hiver éternel. La jeune blonde essayait de se rappeler, pourquoi a-t-elle perdu le contrôle ? Elle avait réussi à contrôler sa magie. La clé était l'amour. Un flash lui vint soudain à l'esprit, sa sœur Anna était en danger. Elle lui criait son nom « Elsa… ». Cette dernière se sentait impuissante, elle ne pouvait l'aider, quelque chose –ou quelqu'un– l'en empêchait. Tout était flou. Elsa devait trouver un moyen de se souvenir, elle devait sauver sa sœur. Elle regarda alors droit devant elle, la ville était illuminée. La jeune femme était déterminée à retrouver sa sœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Dans le calme de la nuit, elle se dirigea alors vers cette ville aux lumières si étranges.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma et Killian se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune blonde. Ils étaient là, n'osaient se toucher pour se dire au revoir. En réalité, aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre. Ils étaient tels deux adolescents découvrant l'amour pour la première fois. Leurs yeux pétillaient de désir, de bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le calme du corridor soit interrompu par la voix rauque du pirate « Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer Swan » dit-il en lui souriant tendrement avant d'ajouter « Bonne nuit…chérie ». A cet instant, Emma lui attrapa la main pour le retenir, Killian se retourna, elle lui dit alors « Peux-tu rester ? ». Killian ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle avait besoin de lui, à cet instant, elle voulait de sa présence. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, lui caressa la joue et lui chuchota « Comme tu voudras…». Sur ces mots, les deux amants se prirent par la main et pénètrent dans la chambre.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : I will find a way

_Note sur ce chapitre : Pour marquer la différence entre scène du présent et flashback, j'ai décidé de retranscrire ces derniers en italique. _

**Chapitre 2 : **I will find a way, I will have my revenge.

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter au réveil du soleil. Le calme de la nuit prenait fin, laissant place à une symphonie jouées par le cri des animaux de la forêt. Robin n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il était resté allongé, il pensait à cette merveilleuse femme qui lui avait confié son cœur. L'homme ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité, comment avait-il put ne pas remarquer que cette belle femme brune s'était éclipser la veille ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Prenant une inspiration profonde, Robin jeta un coup d'œil sur son fils Roland qui dormait profondément. Puis il se leva, il devait parler à Régina. Au moment-même où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Granny's, une voix féminine l'interpella, c'était Marian. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas celui dont elle se souvenait. Son mari semblait ailleurs, il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. _« Où-vas-tu Robin ? »_ demanda-t-elle alors à son mari. L'homme ne se sentait pas prêt pour lui dire la vérité, qu'il avait trouvé une autre femme, et que cette autre femme était Régina. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Régina n'était que la Méchante Reine pour Marian, mais la Méchante Reine avait laissé la place à une femme forte et fragile à la fois, une femme qui avait tant à donner, tant à recevoir. Robin finit ainsi par répondre à sa femme _« Je vais…me dégourdir les jambes »_. Le voleur n'aimait pas mentir, mais il voulait parler à Régina en premier, il lui devait bien cela. Robin sortit alors de la forêt, il se dirigeait vers le Granny's, espérant y trouver celle qui avait conquis son cœur.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été beaucoup plus sereine pour Emma et Killian. La jeune blonde réussissait enfin à imaginer son futur, un futur heureux dans lequel le pirate aurait une place de choix. L'angoisse d'être abandonnée encore une fois, d'avoir le cœur brisé s'était évaporée. Emma et Killian avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter, de tout et de rien, avant que la jeune femme ne s'endorme, la tête posée sur le torse du pirate. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre au doux pays de Morphée.<p>

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, la jeune blonde n'était plus sur le torse de Killian, non elle avait le sommeil trop agité pour rester en place. Killian la regardait. Ses cheveux devenaient or lorsque les rayons du soleil les caressèrent. La jeune femme avait le visage illuminée, puis tout en souriant au jeune brun elle lui dit tendrement _« Hé, bonjour toi »_. Les sourires de la jeune femme étaient les plus beaux pour Killian, les voir au réveil, ainsi qu'entendre sa voix, les rendaient encore plus beaux. Caressant le doux visage de sa Swan, il finit par lui répondre _« Bonjour, bien dormi, chérie ? »_. Malgré la journée chaotique de la veille, cette funeste soirée au Granny's, elle venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait aussi bien dormi, elle était tout simplement apaisée à ses côtés. Elle se mit à regarder le pirate profondément, elle se noyait presque dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux, puis se redressant un peu, elle approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Elle interrompit l'étreinte pour lui dire _« Oui, j'ai bien dormi »,_ puis passant sa main dans la chevelure velouteuse de Killian, elle reprit en le regardant amoureusement _« Une petite balade avant de rejoindre les autres au Granny's ça te tente ? »_. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, chaque instant qu'il passait près de sa princesse le rendait encore plus vivant. Cet organe qui, pendant tant de siècles, qui le maintenait en vie que dans le but d'assouvir sa vengeance, se remettait à fonctionner depuis ce jour où les lèvres de sa princesses caressèrent les siennes pour la première fois. Cet échange fougueux avait été révélateur pour lui, à cet instant il savait qu'il ferait tout pour gagner son amour, pour être digne de son amour. _« Comme tu voudras, princesse… »_ lui chuchota-il dans l'oreille. Le souffle du pirate chatouilla Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Killian n'avait jamais entendu si beau rire de sa longue vie, il surpassait de loin les plus belles symphonies.

* * *

><p><em>Ce matin était un jour spécial à Arendelle, cela faisait dix ans que les parents d'Elsa et Anna étaient morts, mais également le septième anniversaire du couronnement de la souveraine. La tristesse était toujours présente, la douleur de les avoir perdus ne quitterait jamais les deux jeunes femmes. Elsa, qui regardait le portrait de ses parents, se tenait dans la salle de réception, lorsque débarqua brusquement un petit chenapan. Il courait partout, il était tout existé, puis s'arrêtant devant la Reine, il lui demanda : « Tante Elsa, peux-tu faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ? »<em>

_La jeune femme était très amusée, le garçonnet réussissait à chaque fois à lui voler un sourire, mais elle devait être inflexible et ne pas se faire avoir par ce bout de choux. Ainsi, tout en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, Elsa lui répondit en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns « Ce n'est pas l'heure, mon chéri. ». Voyant le visage attristé du petit garçon, elle ajouta en lui jetant un clin d'œil « Peut-être plus tard ». Le garçonnet lui rappelait tellement sa petite sœur, Anna. Il avait son espièglerie, ses yeux, sa joie de vivre. Avoir grandi si près de sa sœur sans pouvoir vraiment grandir avec elle l'avait profondément chagrinée. Elles étaient si proches avant ce tragique accident qui l'a contraignit à s'isoler, à s'éloigner de sa sœur qu'elle chérissait tant. La jeune Reine d'Arendelle était ainsi perdue, à penser au temps où elle se faisait réveiller par Anna qui, comme le garçonnet venait de le faire, lui demandait un bonhomme de neige. Cependant, Elsa fut rappelée à la réalité par les cris du petit garçon. Ce dernier commençait à chahuter dans la salle, chantant à tue-tête « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…. ». La jeune femme se mit alors à le semoncer : «On ne court pas dans le château de cette sorte jeune garçon, les bonnes manières sont importantes. Si tu souhaites t'amuser, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre ou dans la cour ». Le chérubin s'excusa alors auprès de sa tante, puis il lui fit une tendre bise sur la joue avant de sortir. _

_Les domestiques s'affolaient, ils avaient pris du retard pour la fête de l'anniversaire du couronnement, tout devait être prêt pour accueillir le royaume entier, ainsi que les royaumes voisins._

* * *

><p>Régina s'était installée à une table du Granny's avec Henry. Elle avait toujours en tête la scène de la veille, ce moment où son cœur se brisa, cette douleur. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer Robin, son organe se brisa encore un peu plus. Elle essaye de l'éviter du regard, en vain, il l'avait déjà vu. Il s'approcha alors dans la table pour aller lui parler. Henry ressentait la tension entre les deux adultes, et préférant les laisser discuter seuls à seuls, il déclara à sa mère <em>« Bon, je pars. Je vais voir si Emma est chez mes grands-parents »<em>. Régina ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir. Elle n'avait pas de raisons légitimes de le faire rester. Ainsi, le jeune adolescent éclipsé, Robin prit place en face de la charmante brune. Il la regardait dans les yeux, ils voyaient qu'elle était abattue, il voyait sa douleur, la ressentait. Robin lui prit alors les mains, puis il se mit à lui parler _« Régina, je suis désolé…je ne t'ai pas vu partir hier. Je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça, je m'en veux. »._ La jeune brune ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse, non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Essayant de reprendre le dessus, elle finit par lui répondre sèchement _« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, pour Roland. Marian est sa mère….et elle est ta femme ». _Oui, Marian était sa femme, mais sa relation avec elle ne sera pas celle du passé, elle ne sera plus jamais ainsi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'elle était là, elle. Robin ne comprenait pas la réaction de Régina, elle faisait comme si le retour de sa femme ne l'attristait pas, mais lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour définir ces moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés ces derniers jours. La tristesse gagnait le visage de Robin, tandis que Régina continuait à ne pas montrer la sienne. Le voleur souffla alors, puis caressant le visage de sa brune il lui dit : _« Oui…elle est la mère de Roland, mais je ne sais pas si elle est toujours ma femme. J'ai fait son deuil, je lui ai dit au revoir. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais en aimer une autre…jusqu'à ce je te rencontre toi »._ Il avait réussi à rompre l'armure de Régina, une larme s'écoula d'un de ses yeux, elle lui sourit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une voix interrogative interpella l'homme : _« Robin ? »._ Marian, méfiante, avait décidé de rejoindre son mari. Ne le trouvant pas dans la forêt, elle avait pris la décision de se rendre dans le seul lieu qu'elle connaissait en ville : le Granny's. Régina essuya alors discrètement la larme qui s'était échappée. Elle sentait dans la voix de cette femme une pointe de dégout. Elle avait sans doute compris pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas rester, non elle ne pouvait pas. Robin, lui, était gêné. Il ne savait que dire si ce n'est : _« Marian ? Où est Roland ? »_. La jeune femme lui répondit alors sèchement _« Il est avec frère Tuck, et toi que fais-tu là ? », _puis tournant son regard vers Régina elle ajouta _« en sa compagnie ? »_. Marian mit beaucoup de mépris dans cette simple phrase, s'en était trop pour la maire de la ville qui finit alors par se lever de table. Robin ne pouvait pas laisser Régina partir une seconde fois, il essaya de la rattrapa en lui criant son nom _« Régina, attends ! »_. Mais la brune gardait la tête haute, elle avait le cœur serré, elle voulait se retourner, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait supporter le regard de sa femme. Il s'était levé à son tour, laissant Marian seule. Malheureusement, la maire de Storybrooke était déjà loin, il restait ainsi, impuissant devant le restaurant. Son visage se vida, il ne vivait plus.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Henry arriva au loft, Mary-Margaret était endormie, et David….faisait peur à voir. Le petit Neal ne leur avait pas laissé de répit cette nuit. Le grand-père prépara alors quelques pancakes pour sa femme et son petit-fils. David se savait pas s'il devait demander à Henry des nouvelles de Régina, il ne savait pas si l'adolescent était au courant à propos de l'identité de la jeune inconnue ramenée par Emma. Enfourchant une cuillère de pancake arrosé de sirop d'érable, le jeune garçon amorça alors la conversation : <em>« Mmm, tu ne saurais pas où est Emma ? J'étais au Granny's avec Régina lorsque Robin est arrivé, d'ailleurs y'a un truc louche avec eux. Bon, enfin bref je suis venu ici pensant qu'elle serait là, apparemment non »<em>. Le shérif avait bien fait de ne pas questionner Henry sur l'état de Régina, il n'était pas au courant de la situation. Mais, il se demandait où pouvait être sa fille, dormait-elle toujours malgré l'heure avancée ? Puis, il lui répondit _« Non, en effet, elle n'est pas là. Es-tu passé à la chambre, bien que cela m'étonnerait qu'elle dorme encore »_. L'adolescent ajouta alors _« Ouais ça m'étonnerait…peut-être au port avec Killian alors…je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Enfin, je vais tout de même passer à l'hôtel histoire de prendre deux trois trucs pour rester chez Régina quelques jours »_. Killian était au abonné absent également, il était sûrement avec Emma, oui c'est sûr, mais où ? Puis, l'idée qu'ils soient tous les deux ensemble dans la chambre d'hôtel traversa l'esprit de David, il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit-fils débarquer…euh non, il avait toujours en tête ce fameux jour où sa fille et son petit-fils les surprirent, lui et sa femme, au lit en plein milieu d'après-midi. Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à partir, le grand-père arrêta le garçon _« Attends, ne préfères-tu pas l'appeler avant de débarquer ? Peut-être qu'elle dort après tout, vu ce qu'elle a vécu hier, c'est tout à fait possible »_. Le jeune papa essayait d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible, mais comment convaincre Henry si lui-même n'y croyait pas ? Henry dévisagea alors son grand-père avant de rétorquer _« Euh…tu crois vraiment que ma mère est du genre à faire la grass'mat après avoir passé une journée romanesque ? Sérieux grand-père, tu pourrais trouver mieux. Enfin bref, si tu y tiens tant que ça, je vais l'appeler »_. Il prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro, Emma décrocha _« Allô maman, ouais c'est moi, euh…je voulais savoir si tu étais à l'hôtel….tu sais pour récupérer quelques affaires pour chez Régina….ouais ouais je sais mais grand-père m'a conseillé de te téléphoner avant, histoire de ne pas te déranger si tu dormais encore….ouais je sais pas où il est allé chercher ça…ahah...ouais à plus, je t'aime »_. David demanda alors au jeune garçon _« Alors où est-elle ? »_. Soupirant, le garçon répondit _« Bah comme je l'avais dis, avec Killian, près du port. Pff, mais ma mère dormir encore….bon cette fois j'y vais, à plus »_.

* * *

><p>Emma et Killian se promenaient sur le bord du port. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais se rendre en bord de mer était tout naturel chez elle. Elle avait toujours aimé la mer, depuis toute petite, le monde marin l'attirait. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc, et admiraient tous les deux la vue. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller la mer. Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate, et prit sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle était songeuse, elle avait conscience que l'abandon du Jolly Roger était un grand sacrifice, il ne quittait pas un simple navire pour elle, il faisait un trait sur sa vie passée. Il avait navigué avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères, son frère, Milah, Neal…La jeune blonde réalisait qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du passé de Killian, elle savait que son frère était mort à cause du dreamshade mais les circonstances, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle redressa alors sa tête ce qui permit au pirate de voir sur son visage qu'une chose la tracassait. Il ne supportait pas la voir ainsi, il lui demanda alors <em>« Que se passe-il Emma ? Qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ? ».<em> Emma se demandait comment le jeune homme parvenait à connaître son état. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parlé de la mort de son frère, elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience à Neverland et s'était heurtée à un mur. Elle lui répondit alors _« Rien. Je vais bien »._ Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, il lisait en elle, et là quelque chose la tiraillait. Lui souriant tendrement il lui déclara alors _« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert, Swan. Alors dis-moi, quelle est cette chose dont tu hésites à me parler ? »_. Emma avait une boule à la gorge, elle savait qu'il lisait en elle, c'est d'ailleurs cette chose qui l'avait tant effrayé lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt enchantée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança _« Quand nous étions dans le passé, lorsque ma mère est morte, enfin quand nous pensions qu'elle l'était…tu m'as parlé de ton frère pour me consoler….Je sais qu'il est mort à cause du dreamshade, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a mené à Neverland, comment est-ce arrivé ? ». _Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle hésitait à lui poser cette question. Parler de la mort de son frère, il n'aimait pas ça, cela lui était bien trop douloureux. Mais pour elle, il allait faire une exception, après tout, il était tout à fait légitime qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur son passé. Il lui raconta alors le voyage que lui et son frère entreprirent pour le compte du roi. Un voyage pour les héros comme le disait si bien Liam, un voyage qui s'est finalement avéré être son dernier voyage aux côtés de son frère. Il continua en lui parlant de la première fois où il rencontra Peter Pan, lorsque celui-ci les mirent en garde sur le dreamshade. Il voulait écouter le garçon, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, non, mais Liam était têtu, et ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter. Ce roi, qu'il servait, était un traitre, il lui avait pris son frère, la seule famille qu'il avait, la seule personne qui lui restait. Il finit par raconter à la jeune femme la façon dont il pensait l'avoir sauvé, grâce à l'eau, avant de le perdre définitivement à bord du bateau. Il l'avait perdu deux fois en quelques heures. Il en voulait tellement à ce roi. Emma était attristée par cette histoire, son histoire. Il avait été seul, au pire moment de sa vie, personne n'était pas là pour le consoler. Une larme s'écoula alors sur les joues de la jeune femme, puis elle lui prit sa main, elle la serra comme pour lui dire que plus jamais il ne sera seul, qu'elle était là pour lui. Killian sourit à la jeune femme. Elle était la première à le consoler de la mort de son frère, il était heureux qu'elle soit cette personne. La voix émue, elle dit alors au pirate tout en le regardant tendrement _« Alors, tu n'as pas toujours été un pirate ? »_. Le pirate se mordit les lèvres, il la regardait d'un air amusé, puis reprenant son sérieux il lui répondit _« En effet…il n'y avait rien pour moi dans la marine de ce roi, nous ne partagions pas les mêmes valeurs. Corruption et déshonneur était sûrement son credo, mais une chose est sûre, il n'a jamais été le mien»_. Emma avait le cœur serré, Killian n'a jamais été ce pirate redoutable, le capitaine Hook du conte qu'elle connaissait. Non, il a toujours eu un cœur bon, il s'est toujours battu avec honneur, sans tricherie. _« Les bonnes manières…»_ lui souffla-t-elle affectueusement. Le jeune homme a toujours prétendu obéir à ces bonnes manières, c'était cela son crédo à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière, il était le seul à avoir été vraiment celui qu'il prétendait, à avoir été honnête avec elle, depuis le début. Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner, c'était Henry. Apparemment son père la cherchait. Elle se leva, et lançant une œillade à Killian elle lui dit _« Je vais au Granny's, tu viens ? »_. Killian lui sourit puis rétorqua _« Vas-y. Je te rejoins plus tard, je vais rester ici un peu »_. La jeune blonde acquiesça avant de quitter le pirate pour se rendre au restaurant.

* * *

><p>Elsa déambulait dans cet étrange royaume qu'est Storybrooke. Elle regardait avec étonnement cet environnement, ces drôles de chars que les gens conduisaient. L'inquiétude marquait son visage. De plus, les gens l'a dévisageaient, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Bien que venant du pays des contes de fées, les habitants de Storybrooke n'avaient pas pour habitude de voir une jeune femme avec une robe de princesse se promener à travers la ville. Puis, alors qu'elle se rendait au Granny's, Emma la croisa. Elle fut très étonnée également, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune femme ainsi. Elle lui semblait perdue. S'approcha lentement d'Elsa elle lui demanda alors <em>« Puis-je vous aider ? Je suis Emma, la fille du shérif, quelque chose ne va pas ? ».<em> La Reine d'Arendelle était apeurée, mais Emma était la première personne à faire réellement attention à elle, elle lui répondit alors _« Dans quel royaume sommes-nous ? Ce lieu est fort étrange »_. Emma était très surprise, pourquoi cette jeune inconnue lui posait cette question, Storybrooke n'était pas un royaume, les gens d'ici le savait, mais d'où pouvait bien venir cette femme. _« Nous sommes à Storybrooke…ce n'est pas un royaume. Mais qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas connaître cette ville, ce monde » _déclara la jeune Swan. Elsa ne connaissait pas cette ville, non, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri ici à dire vrai. Elle s'annonça alors _« Je suis Elsa…Reine d'Arendelle »_. Emma avait beau essayer de comprendre, elle n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi cette jeune lui donnait-elle son identité de conte de fée ? Elle interrogea alors Elsa sur ce point _« Oui, vous êtes Elsa d'Arendelle dans le pays des contes de fées, mais ici, quelle est votre identité ? »_. L'incompréhension envahissait de plus en plus la jeune Reine. Quelle étrange question lui posait cette femme, _« Je suis seulement Elsa, pourquoi serais-je quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »_. Pour la jeune Swan, cette femme était clairement perturbée, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, elle distinguait une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui lui parlait, cette Elsa avait clairement besoin d'aide. Emma ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, elle se devait de l'aider, elle répliqua alors _« Bon, vous avez clairement besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule ainsi. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Vous me raconterez ce qu'il se passe réellement »_. Elsa lui lança à cet instant un sourire approbateur. Elles se dirigèrent par conséquent vers le Granny's.

* * *

><p>Robin était retourné dans la forêt, suivi de près par Marian. Cette dernière était furieuse, furieuse que son mari l'a abandonnée seule dans le restaurant pour courir après la Méchante Reine. Cette femme qui l'avait enfermée dans un cachot, prête à l'exécuter, celle qui avait détruit tous ses rêves de bonheur avec sa famille. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du campement, Marian l'attrapa par l'épaule, elle voulait des explications <em>« Tu m'expliques un peu, c'est quoi ce bordel, toi et elle ? Tu m'as menti pour aller rejoindre ce monstre ? »<em>. Robin voyait clairement l'exécration qu'éprouvait Marian pour Régina, il savait très bien qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, il lui répondit alors d'un ton triste _« Elle n'est pas un monstre… »_. Marian était scandalisée, comment son mari pouvait-il défendre cette horrible personne, elle avait fait tant de mal autour d'elle, elle avait causé le malheur, la mort de tant d'innocents. Que pouvait-il bien voir de bon en elle ? _« Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme t'as fait, mais tu as un sacré problème. Elle a détruit notre famille, n'est-ce pas monstrueux de faire cela ? Séparer une mère de son nourrisson, une femme de son mari ? »,_ puis forçant son mari à la regarder droit dans les yeux elle ajouta _« Je ne vais pas la laisser détruire ce que j'ai construit, non jamais »_. Robin n'avait pas la force de répondre à sa femme, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser parler de Régina de cette façon, non cela lui était insupportable. _« Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais, elle n'est plus cette femme que tu décris… » _finit-il par lui dire avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre son fils.

Marian était amère, cela faisait deux fois en un jour que son mari l'a laissé en plan. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, elle était prête à tout pour sa famille.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa, Anna et Kristoff avaient paré leurs plus beaux habits pour recevoir leurs invités. La Reine d'Arendelle portait une robe bleue cristallisée, agrémentée d'une longue traine. Sa sœur, elle, portait une robe beaucoup plus simple, de velours vert. Kristoff n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements de cérémonie, bien qu'il vivait au château depuis près de sept ans, il avait passé sa vie à dormir dehors, et il prenait un certain temps à s'accoutumer de ce mode de vie qui lui était nouveau. Anna s'approcha alors de sa sœur et lui dit « Tu es ravissante Elsa…comme toujours ». La souveraine rougissait, sa petite sœur avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment, elle lui répondit alors «Et toi Anna, tu l'es encore plus. Tu ressembles tellement à mère ». <em>

_Les premiers invités commençaient à arriver. Elsa et Anna les accueillaient. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, la musique résonnait à travers le château, mais ne perturbait pas le sommeil du garçonnet qui dormait à l'étage. Elsa s'était assise sur son trône tandis Anna dansait avec Kristoff, du moins elle essayait. Elle les regardait attendrie et esquissa un sourire moqueur, Kristoff était vraiment un piètre danseur. « Pauvre Anna » se disait-elle en riant. _

_Un bruit se fit alors retentir dans la salle de réception. Une femme inconnue venait de faire irruption. Tous les invités prirent peur et se dégagèrent de sorte, qu'un long chemin s'était dessiné entre cette inconnue et la souveraine. L'étrangère avança d'un pas décidé, elle ne semblait pas très amicale puis elle déclara « Je vois que la fête bat son plein, j'espère que je la gâche pas en m'incrustant ? ». La Reine d'Arendelle se leva alors, que venait faire cette femme chez elle, pourquoi avait-elle cet air menaçant ? Elle lui demanda alors « Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? ». L'inconnue se mit alors à rire, puis d'un ton sarcastique elle rétorqua « Tes parents ne t'ont pas parlé de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Quel dommage pour vous. Je suis la femme à qui tu dois le don que tu as en toi ». Elsa ne comprenait pas, ses parents ne lui ont pas raconté cette histoire, elle leur avait posé l'origine de son pouvoir lorsqu'elle était petite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ça en elle. « Vous faites erreur, ce don me vient du ciel, de la lune plus exactement. Elle était pleine la nuit de ma naissance, c'est de là que vienne mes pouvoirs ». Riant aux éclats, l'inconnue s'approcha de la souveraine, puis, arborant un large sourire, elle lui lança « Oh, cela ferait sans doute une très belle histoire pour enfant. La vérité est tout autre ma chère. Tu vois, ta mère a détruit mon bonheur, et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger ». « Ma mère est morte, de qui voulez-vous vous venger ? » répliqua la jeune souveraine. « J'ai essayé de détruire le bonheur de votre charmante famille en te maudissant Elsa » puis portant son regard vers Anna, l'inconnue continua « Mais je constate que tu as trouvé un moyen d'être heureuse, de contrôler ta magie ». Elsa barra alors la route de l'étrangère qui se dirigeait vers sa sœur, puis d'un ton beaucoup moins hospitalier, elle dit « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, qui êtes-vous ? ». Lâchant un soupir, l'étrangère se présenta alors « Je suis la Reine des Neiges, n'est-ce pas évident, non ? Maintenant je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé ». Ayant propulsée Elsa loin de sa sœur, la Reine des Neiges s'avança vers Anna, puis elle s'exclama « Et je vais commencer par toi... ». Elle se retourna alors vers un homme qui venait d'arriver et lui demanda « Tu ne vois pas d'objection à cela, Hans ? ». Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de la souveraine des Neiges, et d'un ton grave il lui répondit « Ah vous l'honneur, Majesté ». Cependant, Elsa avait eu le temps de se relever, et de sa main jaillit une gerbe de glace, laquelle stoppa nette la Reine des Neiges. Déterminée, la Reine d'Arendelle s'approcha de son adversaire et lui dit « Je ne vais pas vous laissez leur faire du mal ». Elsa l'avait mise à terre, mais cette la Reine des Neiges, ne s'avoua pas vaincue, puis se redressant elle s'écria « Ne penses pas m'avoir vaincue Elsa. Je reviendrais, et lorsque ce jour arrivera, toi et toute ta petite famille sera à jamais éclatée. Je vous maudits tous, aucun membre de cette famille ne sera heureux. J'aurai ma vengeance, je trouverais un moyen de me venger». Elle sortit alors du château, accompagné de Hans, dans un fracas presque aussi grand que celui de son arrivée._

* * *

><p>Attablée au comptoir du Granny's, Elsa avait raconté son histoire à Emma, du moins les fragments de celle-ci. Elle n'en avait que des brides, elle se revoyait à Arendelle, elle revoyait sa sœur Anna l'appeler. La jeune Swan s'identifiait à Elsa, elle l'a comprenait. Du peu qu'elle lui avait raconté, elles avaient une histoire semblable. Elles avaient toutes les deux des pouvoirs qu'elles n'avaient pas demandé, des pouvoirs qu'elles ne maîtrisaient pas complètement. Elles avaient toutes les deux passés une grande partie de leur vie seule. Puis, Killian et David arrivèrent ensemble. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent alors d'Emma. Elle leur présenta alors la jeune femme. Puis, s'éloignant de la jeune femme, et prit les deux hommes à part pour leur dire <em>« Il faudrait trouver Monsieur Gold, peut-être a-t-il un moyen de l'aider. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ainsi ».<em> Archie était assis à côté, il avait donc entendu la conversation, il interrompit alors le groupe pour leur déclarer _« Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre, Monsieur Gold et Belle se sont mariés hier. Je ne pense pas qu'on le verra de si tôt »._ Les trois jeunes gens étaient très surpris, et Emma lança d'un ton étonné _« Ils se sont quoi ? »_. articulant les syllabes de chaque mots, Archie répéta _« Ils..se…sont..ma..ri…és ! »_. Bon, la situation d'Elsa allait donc devoir attendre un peu, mais il lui fallait un endroit où dormir. Emma et Killian rejoignirent la jeune femme, puis Emma lui lança _« Il y a un homme qui pourra certainement vous aider, mais en attendant vous devez vous reposer. Granny's va vous donner une clé pour une chambre d'hôtel »._ Elsa remercia la jeune blonde, ainsi que le jeune homme. Elle se mit à le regarder, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Puis, tout en fronçant les sourcils en lui demanda _« Est-ce que je vous connais ? »_. Emma et Killian était étonnée, le jeune homme essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire, en vain. Il lui répondit alors d'un ton navré _«Je ne pense pas, princesse. Désolée »_.

Henry interpella alors Emma _« Et maman, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer chez Régina »_. Emma lui sourit puis répondit _« Bien sûr »_ puis regardant Killian elle lui lança _« A plus tard »_.

Emma raccompagna Henry jusqu'à la porte. Elle voulait parler à Régina. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Alors que le jeune adolescent monta dans sa chambre, la jeune blonde dit _« Régina…je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez, je ne savais pas que cette femme était mariée à Robin… »_. Régina interrompit la jeune femme et d'un ton amer elle lui déclara _« Je sais ça, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir faire ta …bref, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide »_. Puis, la femme brune tenta de fermer la porte mais Emma s'interposa _« Si, tu as besoin d'aide, je n'imagine pas ta peine, j'ai vu à quel point il te rendait heureuse, je ne voulais pas détruire ton bonheur. Je veux être là pour toi »_. Régina lui répondit alors sèchement _« Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour mon bonheur. Je l'ai peut-être perdu hier, mais je vais le retrouver. Personne ne peut se mettre sur mon chemin »._ Emma voyait la sincérité des propos de son interlocutrice, cela l'apeurait. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer de nouveau dans la spirale infernale de la vengeance. _« Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Régina »_ répliqua alors la jeune blonde. Régina lui sourit, puis elle lui dit _« Si je peux. Je vais trouver un moyen. Je trouve toujours »._ La jeune femme fermit alors la porte, laissant Emma sur le palier. La jeune blonde était abattue, elle était responsable de ça, elle se jurait de tout faire pour aider la jeune brune.


End file.
